


Who He Really Is

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [631]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Character Death, Detective Sam Winchester, M/M, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: prompt: I've been having this idea for a while for a prompt: Sam is a detective and Dean is a serial killer but pretends to be a fake detective and works with Sam. They fall in love, but one day Sam finds out who Dean really is, and Dean realizes he has to kill him, but kills himself instead and Sam cries over his dead body.





	Who He Really Is

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 7th, 2015

Sam never really expected to find someone while he worked. Hell, it was because of work that he never expected to find a lover.

He was dedicated to his work. Didn’t want to be anywhere else.

So the day that he met Dean Campbell, Sam knew that there was a God, and he was blessing him.

_

“New case. Serial killer.” Sam said, walking in his office, finding Dean already there, relaxing. He dropped the files in front of Dean and sighed. “Whoever they are, they’re good. Haven’t left much of a trace. Vics are all different too, and no one can seem to figure out how they’re related to each other.”

“How do we know if it’s a serial killer then?” Dean asked.

“Way that the deaths happen. Two in the chest. One in the head. Also, killer likes to torture his vics first. Look.” Sam said, opening the files and showing Dean the gruesome pictures taken at the crime scene. “Killer’s good. Real good.”

Dean whistled, studying the picture, and nodded.

“So should we start the case. Go to the crime scene or something?” Dean asked, getting up and moving around the desk he was at, before leaning against it.

“Probably. We need to interview the victim's families…friends….lovers….”

Suddenly, Dean pulled Sam close and kissed him, making Sam yell in surprise.

“Dean!” Sam shouted, startled.

“What?” Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

“I thought you wanted to start the case.” Sam said.

“I do….but maybe we could do a little interviewing and investigating of ourselves first.” Dean chuckled.

“You’re such a dork.” Sam sighed, shaking his head.

“Mmm. You’re a bitch.” Dean laughed.

“Jerk.” Sam replied with a grin.

_

The longer that Sam and Dean worked on the case, the further away they seemed like they were going to crack it. More people kept dying and Sam couldn’t figure out where to go.

“We barely have any evidence!” Sam cried out. “How can a killer leave barely any evidence.”

“Hey, I’m sure we’ll figure out the case, and put the guy behind bars.” Dean said. “Get over here, you’re probably tense as fuck.”

“We have to figure this out. We can’t let a serial killer out on the streets, Dean.”

“Hey, Sammy, baby. We’ll get through this.” Dean murmured, walking up behind Sam and rubbing his shoulders. “How about after work, we relax at my place. Have a few drinks…and have a little fun?”

“Dean…” Sam sighed, but he smiled, and turned around, kissing Dean. “I think it sounds like a date.”

“Awesome.” Dean said, kissing Sam back.

_

About a week later, and with no more leads, Sam was at a dead end and his own wits end.

Dean was nowhere to be seen, and Sam was going crazy trying to call him and only getting his voice mail.

“Damn it, Dean! Where are you?” Sam muttered. He remembered the GPS in Dean’s phone and he got on his computer, tracking it down.

He found the signal somewhere in the slums of the city, and Sam grew confused.

“Why the hell are you there?” Sam muttered, getting up and into his car, ready to find Dean.

_

The moment Sam heard screaming, he panicked.

Wherever the scream came from, Dean was there, and Sam suddenly was dreading the worse.

“Dean! Dean!!!” Sam shouted, running to the run-down warehouse.

Another scream pierced the air, and Sam felt like he was running on adrenaline.

He burst into the warehouse, running, until he saw….

Dean.

“What?” Sam suddenly came to a halt, and watched as Dean pulled a gun and shot three times. Two in the chest. One in the head.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, his world crashing around him.

_No wonder why there were never any good leads. Dean was the killer all along._

Dean’s head shot around and he froze, eyes wide.

“Sammy….no, you…you weren’t…how did….no, Sammy….no.”

“I followed your GPS in your phone. We all have one.” Sam said, legs feeling like jelly. “Dean, please….tell me this isn’t-” Sam couldn't get out the words

“...It is.” Dean admitted, breathing harsh.

“No….no, Dean….” Sam said, voice wavering.

“Sammy….Sammy, oh god, Sammy…” Dean started. The gun tightened in his hand.

“What now, Dean? Are you going to kill me, now? Now that I know? Even though we've been sharing each other’s bed for so long now?”

“Sam, I-I can’t…this…” Dean said, about to take a step forward before stopping himself.

“Dean. I don’t want to arrest you...someone's going to though.” Sam said.

“I’m the one with the gun, with the control, Sam. Not you. Not anyone else.” Dean held up the gun towards Sam, and Sam’s hand shot up.

“You’re just going to kill me? After _everything_ we’ve been through and done for the last few months?” Sam asked, tears threatening to spill.

“No.” Dean said. “I’m not.”

Suddenly, Dean turned the gun on himself and fired.

“No!” Sam screamed, watching as Dean dropped to the ground, body quickly turning too red too fast. “No! Dean!”

Sam was by Dean in a flash, and he could see the light fading.

“Love you, Sammy.” Dean murmured before he gasped, hand weakly clenching around Sam’s wrist. “See ya on the other side…”

“Dean? Dean, no…no please.” Sam sobbed softly. “Dean, please. No…..no, Dean.”

Sam cradled Dean’s bleeding corpse in his arms, sobbing, tears running down his face.

“No, no, no….Dean, I love you…I love you, Dean. Please, come back. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, with all the issues that have been happening with Tumblr, my tumblr blog is becoming exclusively sfw, which means that writing won't be posted on their anymore. When I get everything up and ready, my writing WILL be posted on dreamwidth and pillowfort, so if you have either, feel free to talk to me over there!! I'm multishippinglover on all three accounts!


End file.
